


Mrs. Chase

by Book_lyfe



Series: 30 Different Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Kindergarten, PJO, Sally is in there in the beginning, and Poseidon, and will, aquarium, paul is mentioned, so is nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_lyfe/pseuds/Book_lyfe
Summary: Estelle Blofis starts kindergarten, Percy gets a crush on her teacher.





	Mrs. Chase

“Percy, I need you to take Stella to school today,” Sally shouts from her room.

“Alright,” Percy yells back, putting his cereal bowl in the dishwasher. “Come on Stella, let’s head out.”

Stella jumps off of her chair and runs to the front door to pull on her shoes. Percy leads his sister out of their apartment, down the hall, to the elevator, and into the parking garage.

It takes Percy twenty minutes to get Stella into her car seat, leave the parking garage, and drive to Stella’s elementary school, for her first day of kindergarten. Once the car is parked, Percy helps Stella out of her seat and walks with her to her classroom inside the school. 

“Hi, welcome to Rockland Elementary School, I’m Miss. Chase, your teacher, and you are?” Miss. Chase says as soon as Percy and Stella walk into her classroom.

“I’m Stella, and this is my big brother Percy, he had to take me cause my daddy was already at work, and my mommy woke up late and wasn’t ready.” Stella smiles up at her teacher, giggling at what she had just said. 

“Well, it’s very nice to meet you, Stella, we’re having a bit of play time before we start today.” Stella’s teacher nods towards the four other kids already in the classroom, and Stella bounds off towards them.

Once the five-year-old is gone, Percy speaks up. “She likes to talk, sorry about that.”

“Oh, it’s no worries, she’s very sweet. Anyways, I’m Annabeth Chase,” Annabeth says, holding out her hand.

“Percy Jackson, nice to meet you.” Percy takes Annabeth’s hand, smiling at her. “Well, um I better go, I’ve got to get to the Aquarium, one of our dolphins are sick. I guess I’ll see you later?”

“I guess you will.” Annabeth smiles at the raven-haired boy. Percy nods, giving Annabeth one last glance, and leaves the kindergarten classroom. 

Once he’s in his car, Percy takes out his phone, texting his mom and step-dad, telling them that he’d be glad to drop off and pick up Stella whenever they need him to.

Annabeth is pretty and seems to be very intelligent; like she should be teaching a college class instead of a bunch of five-year-olds. Maybe five-year-olds are better to be around than college kids.

\------------------------------------------

From that day on, Percy either leaves work early, or leaves for work early just so he can drop Stella off, or pick her up, from her school. Each time, he spends a few minutes talking to Annabeth, Stella’s teacher, before he leaves again.

The second time they met, Annabeth asked about how the sick dolphin was. Percy told her that the dolphin, Diane, was doing just fine, she’s actually pregnant.

The fifth time Percy showed up, he asked Annabeth why she became a teacher. She then replied that she had always loved school, but wanted to work with younger kids before she started at the High School as an English teacher. Percy responded by saying that he always loved science the most.

The ninth time they spoke, Percy complimented Annabeth’s appearance, making her blush. Percy counted that as a win.

The sixteenth time he showed up, Annabeth started the conversation.

“We’re actually starting an ocean unit soon.”

“Really? You know, if you wanted to take the kids on a field trip to the Aquarium, I can give your class there own personal tour. Plus I could get you all in for half off, my dad owns the place.”

“Oh, Stella never mentioned that.”

“She wouldn’t, we have different dads,” Percy replied, shrugging.

“My parents are divorced too. But, if you really can make that happen, that would be wonderful. I’m sure the children would love that. Let me know alright?”

At that, Stella bounds up to the two twenty-three-year-olds.

“I’m ready Percy!”

“Alright, let’s head out then,” Then he turns to Annabeth, “I’ll let you know tomorrow.”

The next night, Annabeth prints out permission slip forms for her class.

\------------------------------------------

“Alright class, today we have a very special treat! Mr. Jackson, Stella’s older brother, will be giving us a tour of the aquarium. Isn’t that so much fun?” Annabeth asks, earning a lot of loud cheering from the five-year-olds.

Percy steps out of the Aquarium, a grin on his face. “Hi kids, are you ready to go and see some animals?” The kids cheer once more. “Alright, I’m your guide today, Percy, if you have any questions about the animals, feel free to ask.”

At that, one little boy’s hand shoots into the air. “Why are we going in there to just look at fish?”

“Well, we won’t just be looking at fish. There are turtles, and seals, and sharks, and we’ll even see a dolphin show. How does that sound?”

A few shouts of “Awesome!” and “Fun!” were heard from the kids.

“Then let’s get started!”

Percy motions for Annabeth to walk with him and the two adults lead the group of ten five-year-olds into the aquarium.

Throughout the tour, the kids point out the different kinds of animals they see. They notice all the shapes, sizes, and colors of each animal.

Stella’s favorite moment was telling her class all about the penguin that was named after her because it was born a week after she was born.

At the end of the field trip, as the kids are getting on the bus, Annabeth turns towards Percy.

“Thanks for today, the kids definitely had a blast. Everything was amazing.”

“Oh, it was no problem really, I was glad to do it. Now I have to be Stella’s favorite,” Percy jokes.

“Aren’t you her only sibling?”

“Yes, but she has plenty of cousins on her dad’s side. Plus, my cousins tend to spoil her. She adores my cousin Nico to bits. She also loves messing with Nico’s boyfriend, it’s really adorable.”

“She must get that from you,” Annabeth states, starting for the bus.

“What? The part where she messes with people?”

“No, that part where she’s adorable,” Annabeth smirks at Percy, handing him a slip of paper. “We should really stop dancing around whatever is going on around us. I like you, Percy, give me a call. I’m free all weekend.” And, with that, Annabeth walks up the stairs of the bus, leaving Percy standing there with a goofy grin.

Stella starts to call Miss. Chase, Annabeth at school after that weekend.

Annabeth doesn’t really mind it, it actually prepares her for high school. Especially for when she gets Stella in one of her creative writing classes.

  
  



End file.
